


【韩叶】白日（婚后日常，肉）

by Jenny_wood



Category: Han Wenqing/Ye Xiu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_wood/pseuds/Jenny_wood





	【韩叶】白日（婚后日常，肉）

注：两人退役后去结婚了，所以省去谈恋爱的过程~

客厅的灯只开了一盏，电视里正在重播前一天兴欣对霸图的比赛，而曾经在这片战场上征战过的两人，则并排坐在电视前面的沙发上。  
准确地说，是叶修把自己整个人瘫在了韩文清的身上。  
他们本是要分析战局、观察对手，然后给自家选手提些意见的。但是这场比赛似乎没有多少需要两位前队长特别关注的，霸图赢在战术，兴欣则长于应对，而这些，却是退役的两人早已心知肚明的事。  
“喂，困的话就去床上睡。”韩文清推了一把斜倚在他肩膀上的叶修，换来对方一声模糊不清的抱怨。  
叶修放肆地在韩文清的颈窝里蹭了一下，然后头也不抬地，扭了扭身子，把韩文清的大腿当成枕头，躺了下去。  
柔软的头发隔着布料搔着韩文清的大腿，惹得他心中一阵发痒。  
“叶修，你起来。”韩文清抚上叶修的脑袋，略带粗鲁地揉了揉。  
“哎，老韩你干什么，昨晚抢boss我三点多才睡的！”叶修打开韩文清的手，枕着他的腿翻了半圈，打了个呵欠，睁开满是困意的眼睛看着他。  
那眼里还带着泪。  
视线相撞不过两秒。  
韩文清皱着眉把目光放到了电视屏幕上。  
叶修耷拉着眼皮愣了半刻，突然挑起嘴角，奸笑了一声。  
“呵，老韩你怎么不看我啊？”他抬起胳膊，勾住韩文清的脖子，从沙发上坐起来，一点一点靠近，直到两人的呼吸缠绕在一起。他挡住韩文清的视线，感受着透过衣服传到自己手掌上的那人的体温，再次拉进了两人间的距离。  
他飞快地在韩文清的嘴角上啄了一下，然后恶作剧般笑出声来。  
“老韩，你定力不够啊。”  
韩文清把叶修撩开，脸色不太好：“天还没黑，你发什么神经？”  
叶修摊开手掌，脸上写满了可惜：“唉，难得哥给你发福利，你竟然不要，真是可惜。”他说着，兀自站起来，准备去洗把脸。哪知才迈出一步，就被韩文清拽着手臂跌坐回去。  
“喂喂，村过了没这店了啊，后悔来不及了，”叶修倒在韩文清怀里奋力挣扎，嘴上还不忘摆事实讲道理，“放开，让哥去洗脸。”  
然而韩文清一向都免疫于叶修的三寸之舌，这种情况下从来只凭力气说话。他一手圈住叶修的腰，一手扳过叶修的下巴，迅速地将那张不断冒出许多歪理的嘴给堵上了，当然，是用他自己的嘴。  
“唔……”叶修的话还没说完，还半张着的嘴正好方便韩文清的侵入。火热的舌头舔过牙齿，扫过黏膜，与那无处可逃的舌头纠缠在一起，跳起晦涩的舞蹈。  
惊讶过后，自知拧不过韩文清，叶修只好放松下来，把身子转向对方，扶着韩文清的肩膀迎合起来。  
细微的水声从两人纠缠的地方传出来，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流了出来。叶修的两颊已经升起了红云，呼吸也急促了不少。  
韩文清终于在最后舔舐了一遍叶修的口腔内壁后放开了他，抬手帮他擦去还挂在嘴角的唾液。叶修则没有这么从容了，他大口大口地喘着气，平日里慵懒的眼里难得带上了情色的味道，而这个样子的叶修，却是韩文清独享的。  
“……老韩你白日宣淫，太不正直了。”叶修一边喘气，一边抬起眼睛瞪韩文清。  
韩文清不理会他，再次倾身上去，双手不老实地伸进了叶修的衣服和裤子里，惹来叶修一声压抑的惊呼。叶修按住韩文清的手，脸上竟带着讨好般的笑容，试图阻止他进一步的动作：“老韩，这样不好吧……”  
“你惹火的时候怎么没觉得不好呢？”韩文清反问道，轻易摆脱了叶修的制止。他托着叶修的后腰，让他分开双腿跪坐在自己身体两侧。他撩起叶修的上衣，细碎的亲吻从胸前一路落到小腹，每一次都能激起叶修一阵轻颤。  
“衣服…脱了吧……”叶修说着，自己先把上衣脱了下来。  
韩文清不做声，但也脱下了上衣，手沿着叶修的脊椎一路下行，伸进了叶修宽大的沙滩短裤里，手指顺着股缝抚摸下去，在紧闭的小穴外面打着圈儿。  
叶修有些不满，皱着眉，道：“老韩你玩什么呢？这样怪难受的，你不想做就算了。”  
韩文清听罢，不再犹豫，将叶修的外裤和底裤一同拽下。腿间突然少了庇护让叶修颤了一下，不过他马上恢复了常态，挑着眉毛看向韩文清的裆部，发现那里竟已微微隆起了。他轻笑一声，拉开韩文清的拉链，隔着内裤抚了上去，还在顶端轻轻按了一下。  
“哎哟，原来我们的小韩同学这么有精神啊。”叶修调笑一声，手上更是积极，不仅将小韩同学从束缚中解救了出来，还变本加厉地照顾起来。当APM900+被用在这种地方时，就算是韩文清也承受不住。  
——开玩笑的，干这事儿才不需要900+的手速呢。(大概)  
韩文清按住叶修的手，低声道：“够了，等一会儿。”说罢，抬起手，从膝盖窝向上摸到了腿根处，停在了穴口。  
“不用润滑剂可以吗？”韩文清贴心地问了一句。  
“没关系。”  
话音未落，一根手指便挤进了那里。许久未经情事的地方紧的可以，韩文清微微皱起眉头。  
“放松一点。”  
“啧，我也想啊！”叶修反驳了一句，双手抓在韩文清的肩膀上，在后者宽阔的肩背上留下淡淡的红痕。  
“…啊…”随着手指的增加，叶修极力忍住的呻吟声终于还是从鼻腔里跑了出来，断断续续的，撩得韩文清浑身冒火。  
韩文清的两根手指在叶修的后穴里摸索，指腹擦过每一寸肠壁，细细寻找，最终到达了那隐秘的一点，他曲起手指，指甲轻轻地在那一点周围刮蹭着。  
“啊！别……！”叶修的声音突然拔高，挺起身子，腰肢颤动起来，腿间的那根也逐渐抬起头来。  
知道自己找对了地方，韩文清趁胜追击，第三根、第四根手指随即加入了“战场”，侵入叶修的体内，朝着那致命的地方攻城略地。  
叶修伏在韩文清身上，后面已经又软又湿了，前面的小叶修也已经完全站直了。他的喘息声越来越重，韩文清的手指却还在他身后进进出出地开拓着。  
——这画面太糟糕了，他想。  
“唔…老韩，进来……”他呢喃一声，脸红得跟西红柿似的。  
最后的理智也沦陷了。韩文清红着眼睛，抽出手指，托着叶修的臀部，将自己早已饥渴难耐的那根对准入口，精确插入。  
“啊——！”随着叶修的一声短促的尖叫，韩文清挺进了他的体内。  
韩文清抓着叶修的腰，慢慢地向上提，待到半根离开穴口后，略微调整了一下腰部，对准了某个方向后，再松开手。叶修哪料到韩文清跟自己在一起久了心也变脏了，只当他是怕自己太痛才慢慢来的，谁想到他竟中途放了手，腿上完全没有力气的叶修在重力的牵引下直接坐在了那根庞然大物上面，而且好巧不巧的，庞然大物的顶端正好重重地顶在了那一点上。  
“叶修，你好热。”韩文清的东西整根埋在叶修体内，头靠在叶修的胸前。  
叶修被那一下顶得丢了魂，只觉得快要爽到天上去了。他捏捏韩文清的肩膀，催促道：“老韩，动一动…”  
韩文清这一次倒是听话，抱着叶修动了起来，速度越来越快，每一下都顶在那销魂蚀骨的地方，换来叶修一声高过一声的尖叫。两人结合的地方发出让人脸红心跳的水声，更是将那快感放大了好几倍。韩文清还不忘在叶修的乳首出细细舔舐，品味后者控制不住的颤抖。  
“老韩，老韩……”叶修被一波又一波的快感席卷，含糊不清地叫着。  
“叫我的名字。”韩文清突然停下动作，道。  
在这么一个不上不下的地方被迫停下来，叶修差一点就被气哭了，好在脑子里还存着点儿理智，硬生生地把眼泪憋了回去，然而哭腔却是无论如何都藏不住了：“韩…文清……韩文清！”  
韩文清的额头上冒出几根青筋，就着两人结合的姿势，猛地把叶修推倒在沙发上，打了鸡血似的一连抽插了几十下，顶着那一点射了出来。  
滚烫的精液洒在那一点和肠壁上，激的叶修浑身乱颤，早已勃发的欲望再也把持不住，射出浓稠的液体来。  
高潮过后的两人都已是大汗淋漓，叶修更是浑身湿透，跟从水里捞出来的似的。他软软地瘫在沙发上，半闭着眼睛体味着高潮的余韵，韩文清则俯下头去吻他。  
叶修一边承受着这个极尽温柔的吻，一边抬起腿缠上了韩文清的腰。  
“啧，你干什么？”韩文清放开叶修的嘴唇，问道。  
“你看不出来？”叶修反问道，一副唯恐天下不乱的样子。  
“……”韩文清沉默了半刻，最后还是托起了叶修的大腿，象征性地警告了一句，“你可别后悔。”  
夕阳越走越低，余晖钻进屋里，为本就昏暗的房间染上了一层旖旎的色彩，电视里的比赛转播不知在何时变成了八卦新闻。


End file.
